At Noon : その 執事, たくさん
by Hananami Hanajima
Summary: Penyihir bisa ditakhlukan oleh Butler super sempurna ini. Di saat malam tiba, Ciel sering melihat delusi Sebastian akan membunuhnya. Berakhir dengan Liontin hitam yang akan menguak masa lalunya. Inilah fic abal tentang Butler super tau sedunia, dipersembahkan untuk anda#summaryuntuk3judulkedepan*dibakar


At Noon : Sono Shitsuji, Takusan.

At Noon : That Butler, Many.

Saat Siang : Pelayan itu, Banyak.

(Semoga Chara di sini IC.)

.

.

.

.

.

By Hananami Hanajima

.

.

.

.

.

Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso

.

.

.

.

"Tuan!"

"Apa?" Ciel sangat tidak percaya apa yang baru ia lihat.

"Dua... Sebastian ada dua?"

.

.

.

Sebastian menangkis pisau Sebastian.

Sebastian yang pertama yang memegang pisau dan Sebastian yang ke dua menangkis pisau dengan garpu.

"Apa apaan ini?!" kaget Ciel.

"Permisi, Tuan. Saya bawakan Afternoon Tea." muncul lagi Sebastian di ambang pintu mendorong troli makanan.

"Apa?!" Ciel semakin frustasi dibuatnya.

Sebastian datang mendekat denan trolinya.

"Wah, ternyata sudah aa kuenya, ya?" katanya melihat meja.

"Hentikan lelucon ini Sebastian. Ini tidak lucu..." geram Ciel.

Semua Sebastian meboleh ke arah Ciel lalu berdiri tegap.

Mereka mulai mengeluarkan pisau dan berjalan mendekati Ciel.

"Tu... tunggu! Apa apaan ini? Sebastian!" teriak Ciel muak.

"Tuan." panggil ketiganya serempak.

Dug. Ciel sudah tersudut di jendela besar yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Bersiaplah..." seringai ketiganya merekah sambil mengangkat pisau yang ada di tangan mereka serempak.

"Sebastian!"

.

.

.

"Nee... ruangan Tuan sedikit bersik, ya?" komentar Bardroy, koki tak becus di Mansion Phantomhive.

"Mungkin Tuan sedang gembira." jawab Finnian, tukang kebun yang sama tak becusnya.

"Kurasa tidak ada teriakan gembira." tanggap Meyrin, Maid super ceroboh di Mansion Phantomhive.

"Ho... ho... ho..." Tanaka hanya ikut ikutan. Mantan Butler Earl Phantomhive sebelumnya, Vincent Phantomhive.

"Ya, ampun." desah sang Butler mengurut dahi. "Baiklah. Saya periksa dulu ruangannya. Kalian jangan melakukan hal hal yang aneh." lanjutnya beranjak pergi.

"Baik, Tuan Sebastian!" jawab ketiganya serempak sambil membuat pose hormat. "Ho... ho... ho..."

.

.

.

CRANG.

.

.

.

"Ugh..." Ciel menutup matanya seakan akan bersiap menerima tusukan pisau pisau tersebut.

"Anda baik baik saja, Tuan?" tanya seseorang yang menggendongnya terjun keluar.

"Sebastian!"

Sebastian mendarat dengan mulus ke tanah, disusul tiga Sebastian yang memegang pisau.

"Tu... turunkan aku!" perintah Ciel

Sebastian menurunkannya. "Kau palsu atau asli?" interogasi Ciel.

"Saya asli." gumam Sebastian tersenyum sambil menutup mata, membuka sarung tangan kiri yang terdapat kontrak. "Saya seutuhnya milik Tuan, hingga saat terakhir, dimana kebohongan menjadi kenyataan." gumamnya.

"Siapa kalian sebenarnya?" tanya Ciel mulai stabil kembali.

"Cih." mereka bertiga serempak mendecih.

"Ara... ara... sudah waktunya, ya." terdengar suara tante tante terlihat puas.

"Tunjukkan wujudmu!" geram Ciel.

"Nee... aku beaksud membunub psikologismu pelan pelan... tapi sepertinya permainan sudah selesai." katanya menampakkan diri.

Wanita berambut hitam bergelombang sepinggang dengan baju gotich hitam ungu tua muncul, berjalan ke depan tiga Sebastian gadungan yang mulai berubah menjadi tiga orang yang seluruh tubuhnya tertutupi jubah hitam.

"Venusa Borgstone. Salah satu penyihir terkemuka tahun 1600-an. Sekarang keberadaannya dianggap hilang." kata Sebastian.

"Jangan berbicara seolah aku sudah tua, dong!" kesal Venusa.

"Dasar nenek sihir." gumam Ciel datar.

"Aku masih muda!" teriaknya muak.

"Siapa namamu? Medusa?" tanya Ciel.

"Venusa! VE - NU - SA! Aku tak mau disamakan dengan Medusa sialan itu." koreksi Venusa.

"Oh, Venusa... saudaranya Medusa." tanggap Ciel acuh.

"ARGH! BUNUH BOCAH ITU!" teriak Venusa muak sambil menunjuk Ciel.

"Siap." ketiganya selalj kompak.

Sebastian menghindari seluruh serangan tak terduga ketiga orang itu.

"Oya... kau sampai meminta bantuan Spectra, Spectrum dan Spectre." ejek Sebastian.

"Enak saja! Mereka bawahanku!" kata Venusa buang muka. "Lagi pula, dari mana kau tau semua tentangku." interogasi Venusa dingin.

Waktu itu saya diminta mengintai anda selama sebulan oleh Raja Edward ke - VIII lalu memberikan semua informasi tentang anda padanyam"

"Pantas saja dia tau banyak. Untung kau memakan jiwanya. Aku diselamatkan olehmu, loh."

"Saya memakannya karena kontrak terpenuhi."

Obrolan selesai, Sebastian menendang ketiga orang berjubah hitam itu.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan, Sebastian?" tanya Ciel.

"Ah, tidak. Hanya reuni sebentar." jawab Sebastian tersenyum.

Sang Tuan hanya bisa mendecih.

"Ha, ha, ha... kau memang kua, tapi tidak tangguh." tawa Venusa.

"Benarkah itu? Kurasa tidak." jawab Sebastian memelintir tangan Spectre.

"Sebenarnya siapa kau!?" teriak Ciel.

"Hah~ tadi 'kan sudah dijelaskan oleh pelayanmu..." jawab Venusa malas.

"Apa tujuanmu menginginkan nyawaku?"

"Karena kau mengganggu." jawab Venusa menyeringai jahat.

"Apa!?"

"Dengar. Aku ini seperti tumbuhan Venus yang memakan serangga pengganggu sepertimu dengan perlahan lahan. Jadi, bersiaplah, bocah." kata Venusa menyeringai licik sambil menyipitkan matanya.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

* * *

Mikukuro

Whaaa

Ada yang review?*kaget

Ahaahahahahaha

Apakah rasa penasaran anda telah terbayarkan?*mulai sarap

Yasudah deh

Yoroshiku aja deh*bingungmaungomongapalagi

Ganbatte;)

Review jika minat;)


End file.
